


Can Fight Blindfolded, Not Unconscious

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s02e01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Gen, Magic Reveal, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur is done with Merlin’s excuses and is determined to find out how exactly an ancient sorcerer was defeated while he was unconscious.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	Can Fight Blindfolded, Not Unconscious

What’s Merlin doing here? How is Merlin even here? He was locked in the dungeons at the start of the attack. They were probably the safest place, so why would he willingly leave them to come out here? That’s not even getting started on how Merlin managed to free himself. Father certainly wouldn’t have spared a guard to free a manservant, even if he could’ve been helpful as Gaius’s assistant.

Oh no. Did the idiot really free himself to throw himself into the fight in some misguided attempt to save me? I’ll admit, it is rather noble of him, but the effort might be worth a little more if it weren’t for the one important thing; Merlin can’t fight. Seriously, he stumbles over tree roots and small rocks on his best days. The last time he tried attacking someone with a sword, he fell on his face into a pile of horse droppings and miraculously didn’t skewer himself in the process. I’ll admit that the great sword was far too large for someone of Merlin’s stature, but that doesn’t change the fact that the idiot is absolutely hopeless in any sort of confrontation, let alone a physical one.

The most he could possibly to is annoy Sigan to death.

Yet if I didn’t know better, I’d almost think the old sorcerer is apprehensive at Merlin’s presence, maybe even scared. But that can’t be right. The only reason one would have to fear Merlin is when the idiot tries to feed you rat soup during a grain shortage. The man’s more of a danger to his own wellbeing than anyone else’s. Sigan must have succumbed to the madness of his magic long ago to ever believe Merlin to be some kind of threat, let alone one to be concerned about. 

I need to help the idiot if he’s going to survive this. I need to get my feet back under me. I need to reach my sword. I need…

*

“Rise and shine, sire! That is one nasty bump. Better stop whacking your head on everything, or you’ll start damaging whatever is left in there.”

What?

“ _Mer_ lin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Why aren’t you in the dungeons?”

The servant gulps. “Ah, that really isn’t the most important thing right now.” He ducks under one of my arms. “Here, let me help you stand up.”

I roll my eyes and wince at the resulting pain. “I don’t remember passing out.”

“That would be because you got hit by a stray bit of castle. No big worry really. You’ll need some stitches and rest and you’ll be fine. It’ll probably only be a small scar.”

“What happened to the sorcerer?”

“You beat him. It was a very good battle if I do say so myself.”

I shove Merlin off me. “I don’t remember that.”

“Well, you do have a concussion no doubt. Memory tends to be affected by those kinds of things and–”

“I can fight blindfolded, not unconscious, _Mer_ lin. And I have enough of a history with being knocked out during a fight to know the difference between a hazy memory and one that doesn’t exist.”

“Temporary amnesia then. I’m sure it’ll come back to you.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop lying to me. I’m sick of it. At first, I didn’t want to know, but now, now an ancient evil sorcerer was stopped and nobody else seems to have noticed that you escaped the dungeons and defeated him. I want to know how.”

“I...”

“Do not insult me by lying to me either. I want the truth, whatever that may be.”

Merlin seems to sink into himself, looking so fragile a light breeze could probably knock him over. “I used magic,” he whispers. “To escape my cell, and then to stop Sigan. I used it to save you and to save Camelot. I’ve never used it for evil. I swear that on my mother’s life.”

“Magic?”

“I’m sort of destined to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live. That’s mostly rubbish though. People only think that because I’ve been using magic all my life. I can’t possibly be some destined Emrys they rattle on about. I doubt some druid legend would get himself killed by his prince.”

I snap out my shock. “Killed? Who said anything about you dying?”

“I’m not as much of an idiot as you claim, Arthur. You’re going to turn me into your father or just kill me right now. I doubt you’re going to choose to protect me over your father’s laws.” He scoffs. “You didn’t even choose me over a thief, despite him being possessed by an evil sorcerer’s spirit for some of that time.”

He’s right. I should turn him in. It’s what I’ve been trained to do all my life; cut down any sign of magic before it can corrupt more of Camelot.

But I can’t.

“You dare claim to know the mind of your prince?” I ask. “Really now, _Mer_ lin, do I look to you as if I’m about to send you the pyre? Are you really that thick?”

The idiot doesn’t even bother to hide his grin. “You’re confusing your own lack of intelligence with my unending one again, sire.”

I slap the back of his head. “Because someone with ‘unending intelligence’ would be stupid enough to live in Camelot and use magic.”

“Ah, but you haven’t heard my brilliant plan yet. See, I was counting on everyone being so oblivious to magic being used in front of them on a daily basis, and the frankly terrible castle guards, so that I could protect the kingdom and its Crown Prince without anyone knowing. It all makes quite a lot of sense, of course. Because one day that prince will become the greatest king Albion has ever or will ever know, and then the hidden servant warlock could have the honour of washing his socks, while knowing that the once-prince never would’ve survived that long without him by his side.”

I can’t help smiling at Merlin’s antics. “Really now? You call yourself a powerful sorcerer and you want to spend your days washing my socks?”

Merlin shrugs. “If it means staying by your side, so I can protect you better, then I’ll do what I must.”

“You really are the most loyal idiot to stumble into Camelot, aren’t you?”

That gets the supposed warlock looking away, almost like he’s embarrassed or something equally foolish.

“I just want to protect my friend. I don’t see how that makes me all too loyal,” he mumbles.

I stare at him incredulously. “You think we’re friends?”

“Well, up until you believed a thief over me, yeah.”

“I don’t think Crown Princes of Camelot are meant to be friends with servant warlocks.”

Merlin smiles. “Neither of us are particularly good at doing what we’re meant to, sire.”

“True,” I concede. “Suppose that means I won’t do what I’m meant to when I discover someone with magic in the middle of Camelot. It’d be a shame to lose my secret protector after all. I imagine it’s quite hard to defend Camelot from beyond the grave.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’ve forgotten that sorcerers aren’t allowed graves. That would be far too respectful for the villainous monsters.”

My smile drops. “You’re not a monster, Merlin.”

“You don’t know everything that I’ve done with my magic, sire.”

“And you don’t know everything that I’ve done against those with magic either, so I suppose we’re even on that front.”

Merlin looks back at the castle. “So does this mean I don’t have to go back to the dungeons?”

I clap his shoulder. “Of course you have to go back, _Mer_ lin. I’m certainly not going to explain to the King how my manservant managed to escape in the middle of a battle. Besides, it’ll give you some time think about those occasions that you’ve taken me for a fool just because I’ve gotten a hit to the head.”

And it’ll give me time to figure out what it means to keep such a big secret from my father without having the reminder in my face.


End file.
